Many organizations and individuals rely on enterprise application stores as a means for remotely selecting and accessing applications. It may be important to ensure an efficient login process for a user to access these enterprise application stores. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to facilitate domain pass-through authentication between enterprise application stores and user devices operating in a hybrid cloud environment.